


smooth sailing (day 22)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (or High Sex depending on the character), Drunk Sex, Love Confessions, Marihuana use, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean imagined the first time they’d say “I love you” would be special. They’d be out in a field, or maybe driving in the Impala, but it would be special.Prompts:Suptober: LoveKinktober: Crying





	smooth sailing (day 22)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, all caught up again.

Dean imagined the first time they’d say “I love you” would be special. They’d be out in a field, or maybe driving in the Impala, but it would be _special_. There’d be tears, and it would be followed by not just good sex, but great sex. _Loving _sex. He did not expect the first one to be right after they had shitty drunk sex, but yup. That is what happened.

Cas and Jimmy had been together for as long as Dean remembered. There’d never been anyone else for them both, so when Dean confessed, while drunk, that he’s interested in them, he never expected anything to come from it.

Months later, they were actually dating, and Dean started thinking about saying that he loves the twins. Because he does, and they deserve to know that. He imagines all kinds of things, but most of all the shock on their faces and the romantic settings. He starts planning elaborate things where he could possibly express his love for them.

What happens, though, is this. One night, Charlie is hosting a party, one of her famous ones. One where everyone ends up drunk and maybe even partially naked, and there’s always too much weed involved, too. Castiel loves those parties, Dean and Jimmy prefer to simply drink and stay inside and maybe fuck. It is mostly what they do, but part of the night doesn’t quite go according to plan. Dean has been drunk for most of the night, and Castiel is high. Jimmy is the most sober one, but he is also the one who leads them upstairs into one of Charlie’s many spare bedrooms. He’s sober enough to remember to lock the door before they’re fully undressed. Dean loves being fucked by both twins, and that is what happens. When they pull out, Dean feels the semen dripping out of him, and he slurs “I love you so much” to them, which shocks him into being almost sober. “Fuck.”

The twins simply look at him and both also say that they love him, but they look confused.

“I didn’t mean to do it like this, I had it all planned out,” Dean says, finally. “It was going to be beautiful, and you were going to cry, and… yeah.”

The twins laugh and simply hug Dean. “We love you too,” Jimmy says. “No grand gestures needed. We simply love you.”


End file.
